Wild Blue Yonder
by SerendipitousEncounters
Summary: Puck isn't too sure about his punishment after getting in a fight defending Rachel.  He is forced to join JROTC to teach him "respect for authority."  This one ramification spirals into a lifetime of changes.  -Rated T for Language-
1. Chapter 1

First Puckleberry Fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters (sadly).

* * *

Noah parks himself in the familiar leather chair across from Principal Figgins, Puck's pretty sure his ass print is permanently worn into the seat. It's nothing he can't handle. He'll probably end up having to go to Saturday detention a couple times at the most. Well, that's what he thought until his mother comes bursting through the door. Shit just got real.

"Ms. Puckerman, please have a seat," Figgins motions to the empty chair beside her son. She does not say a word to Puck as she takes her seat, and he lowers his head to avoid eye contact, she has a look that can incinerate him.

He tunes out when they start talking about what he did and how he should be disciplined. And to be honest, Puck thinks this is total bullshit. Other jocks throw slushies at people every day, and no one is punished, and he should know because he's the one who started it. But if you defend some girl's honor you find yourself at the other end of Figgins' desk. So what if Karovsky's needs fifteen stitches in his face, the bastard got what was coming to him. When Puck decides to tune back in to the conversation between his mother and Figgins he almost shits a brick.

"I think JROTC would be perfect for him," his mother chimes in.

"Hell no!" Puck earns a whack across the back of his head for swearing.

"First of all Noah, you should not use that type language, and secondly, there is no negotiating. This is what Principal Figgins decided, and I couldn't agree more his choice."

Puck began to see his social standing diminish before his eyes. Even though he's in Glee Club, people still fear him because he's got enough clout to still be popular. But add JROTC to the equation and he is screwed. He's seen those little fucktards prancing around in their military uniforms every Thursday thinking they're the shit, when they aren't. He tries to argue again but his mother holds up her hand.

"That's enough Noah, Principal Figgins is being very generous. You're lucky that you weren't expelled. And who knows, maybe you'll learn some respect."

As they are leaving his mother takes this time to lecture him, "It's barely the first week of classes and you are already finding yourself in trouble. You promised me things would be different this year," she gives him and disapproving look.

Rachel Berry immediately corners them when they exit the office.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I would like to take full responsibility for what transpired today between Noah and David Karovsky. Noah was only trying to defend me, and although I don't condone violence I appreciate his intent. And I'm going to demand that Principal Figgins withdraw all punishments he bestowed upon Noah."

Puck didn't miss the small smile his mother had when she saw Rachel approach, "That's very thoughtful of you, but what Noah did was wrong and he has accepted his punishment," he rolls his eyes, his mother's definition of "accepted" is completely different than his.

Rachel begins to protest, but Mr. Figgins steps in this time, "Rachel, there is no use trying to change my mind. His punishment is final."

She folds her arms across her chest and pouts in defeat.

Figgins turns to Puck, "I'll let Maj. Gonzales know that he should be expecting you at morning PT tomorrow," Puck nods, and with that the Principal turns back to his office.

Rachel stands there utterly confused. It takes her a moment to snap out of her stupor, by then Puck is half way down the hall.

"Noah," she calls after him, when he doesn't slow down she picks up her pace. Her shoes click against the tile floor as she runs after him. Rachel stops him as they reach the double doors of the entrance.

"What is it Berry?" he turns to her.

"What just happened back there? I thought you'd get detention for the rest of the year."

"I would rather have that. But instead I'm being force to join fucking JROTC." Puck is visibly angry, his eyes are dark and his jaw is clenched, and all he needs to do is punch something, a wall, a locker, anything.

"I don't get it, how is JROTC punishment?" Rachel is not a regular to the principal's office by any stretch of the imagination, but she thought she knew the basic disciplinary actions that schools took: detention, suspension, sometimes community service, and then the ultimate sentencing, expulsion. But this is different.

He sucks in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, "I don't know, it's apparently going to make me learn respect for authority or some shit like that. In the mean time, my popularity takes a nose dive."

Rachel fixates on the ground, noticing the different shades of gray flecks in the tile. She is all too familiar with the consequences that went along with being at the bottom of the food chain, "I feel terrible that I caused this."

"Shit Berry, it's not your fault," her sad brown eyes peer up at him from under her lashes, "Because trust me, if it was your fault, you'd be right there with me at 5 am running laps and doing push-ups, or whatever the hell they do," he grins.

She can't help but smile, "At least it will look good on your college applications."

Puck laughs, "Right." Leave it to Rachel Berry to make a bad situation seem like a good one, "I'll be sure and add that to my Lima Community College application."

She could go into a long-winded discussion about the fact that he should set his sight a little higher than community college, but Rachel figures he's been lectured enough today already.

"Thanks for standing up for me today, I really do appreciate it. And I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"Don't sweat it Berry, that's what friends are for, right?" he replies running his hand over his Mohawk.

Rachel's eyes brighten, "So we're friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," and with that Puck walks out to the parking lot, leaving Rachel to mull over the fact that she, Rachel Berry, and Noah Puckerman are now officially friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N 2] Alright, I just now noticed that there were major parts missing in Chapter 2 that I had. Not sure how that happened, but here's the updated version. Chapter 3 is coming soon, I haven't forgotten this story...I promise :)**

_**[A/N] Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update this, life got in the way of my Puckleberry daydreams. But I'm back and ready to start working on this fic again (as well as a couple others). I'll admit that I don't know much about the JROTC, a few of my friends growing up were in it, but most of my knowledge comes from being an Air Force brat all my life. The story is starting to pick up the pace, I don't want to spend too much time with them in high school.**_

Puck is awakened by a blaring beeping noise at 4:30 in the morning. This is not real life, is all he could think. But then he hears his mother bang on his door.

"Noah, get out of bed! You don't want to be late to your first day of PT," great she's already got the lingo down for "Wannabe Soldiers R Us".

Puck covers his head with his pillow, he just wants the noise to stop so he can sleep another three hours. No such luck, his mom is now in his room yanking the pillow away from him.

"Noah Puckerman, you better get out of this bed in two seconds, or so help me God I will smother you with this pillow!"

Puck is not willing to call his mother's bluff so he slowly crawls out of bed. He hates his life.

When he arrives at school, it is still dark out; the school looks eerie in the dawn. It's just not natural to be on campus this early.

Everyone is already on the track stretching, getting warmed up for the run. He walks up to the instructor. Major Gonzales has an authoritative presence, at 6'3" he towers over most of the students. He is dressed like the students, blue shorts and a grey sweatshirt with Air Force across the chest in blue. He has a whistle around his neck, and by the look of him Puck wouldn't mind betting that the Major is not afraid to use it.

He sizes Puck up, his eyes resting on the Mohawk for a moment, "You must be Puckerman."

"Yes sir," he is not sure why he's being so formal, but for some reason it just seems appropriate.

Major Gonzales smirks, "I'm glad you made it out this morning. We start with a two mile run, then we finish in the gym," Puck nods in understanding, "So why don't you go join the rest of the squadron in stretching."

Overall PT isn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had this vision of a Sergeant cursing in his face about how much of a pansy he was. After all that's how it was in the movies for boot camp. This is just like an extension of training for football, which could really help him out this season.

Major Gonzales pulls Puck aside before he goes into the locker room, "You did well this morning. I know this is a punishment for you, so let me be clear about certain things. I will not tolerate violence of any kind while you are apart of this squadron. It only takes one incident, and you'll be back in Principal Figgins' office facing expulsion," Puck shifts uncomfortably, "This class is about respect for your squadron, your peers, McKinley High, this country, and yourself. I hope if there's one thing you take from this it's that," with that he shoved a folded pair of blue shorts and a grey sweatshirt, "Be sure and wear this next Friday for PT. See you in class today."

Puck stands there a second soaking in what was just said. It was a bunch of words that didn't really make sense to him. He's pretty sure he already respected himself, so he didn't need any help with that, and he didn't give a shit about the other stuff.

After he showers and gets dressed, there is still an hour and a half until first bell. He was thinking about heading over to BK to get some breakfast. When he exits the locker room he sees Rachel Berry standing there with a Starbucks coffee and a brown paper bag, that he really wished contained an apple fritter. She rushes over to him when she sees him.

"I see you survived your first early morning practice. I… I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry afterwards, but I brought some coffee and this," she hands the small brown bag to Puck.

"Thanks," He opens it and peers inside.

"It's a bran muffin," she explains, "I wasn't sure what you liked so if you don't like it I won't be offended if you throw it away."

"It's fine," he takes a bite out of the flavorless muffin, "What are you doing here so early anyways?"

"I've decided that it's only fair that I also come to school early since I'm the reason you were forced to join JROTC," she responds, "Besides, I was able to get a head start on my Physics homework."

Puck shakes his head, "The reason I'm here is because Karovfsky has an imprint of my fist on his face. It's not your fault."

"You know what I mean Noah. So don't try and change my mind," she hands him his coffee.

"If this," he slightly lifts his coffee and muffin in his hands, "becomes a ritual, I have no complaints."

Rachel beamed. She has no problem bringing coffee and food to the boy who stood up for her publicly. No one has ever done that for her. Even when she was dating Finn last year she constantly had to stand up for herself. Sure he told her in private that everyone was just intimidated by her talent and didn't understand her bold personality. But there was something different when Puck defended her in front of nearly the entire school.

"I just have one request," he states.

Her brow wrinkles in confusion, "What's that?"

"No more bran muffins."

* * *

Another reason why this punishment sucks ass, he had to give up his free period to enroll in JROTC. He's sitting in class listening to Major Gonzales teach about ranks and chain of command. Last week he used his free period to buy dip at Circle K and now he's stuck in a class he can't skip unless he wants to be expelled and have to repeat his senior year.

Major Gonzales asks him to stay after class. He informs Puck on the "hair regulations" for the class. Fuck his life.

That night he shaves the 'hawk. It isn't as traumatizing as the first time he was maimed, it actually feels liberating this time around.

Thursday he comes out of the locker room in the morning in full on Air Force Blues. Rachel can't stop smiling as she hands him his coffee and cranberry scone.

"I look like a fuckin' idiot, don't I?" there is no way he can even fake a smile. This is humiliating.

"No you don't," she says still smiling, "You look very…handsome."

"Don't lie to me Rach," he says very seriously. Rachel couldn't contain her laughter. Although he did look _very_ handsome, his face was pitiful, like someone had just ran over his dog. "That's it, I'm changing. I don't care if I get expelled for insubordination, I just can't do this."

"Noah," She places her hand on his arm and stops him before he goes back into the boy's locker room, "I wouldn't lie to you." The look in her eyes assures him that she is telling him the truth.

"Alright, let's do this," he flashes his trademark grin.

Rachel returns the smile.

He hears the whispers and little sneers as he walks down the crowded hallway. It doesn't take long before he tunes them all out. Rachel catches up with him and they walk together to Glee club. It is evident how proud Rachel is of Puck by the enormous smile plastered on her lips as they walk side by side to class.

They walk in the door and all eyes are on him as Santana lets out an evil snicker.

"Woah! Puckerman's gone all Sergeant Pepper on us," Mike Chang hollered from across the room.

"Shove it Chang. This uniform doesn't prevent me from kicking your ass." Puck shouted back. Alright, so it kinda does prevent him from kicking Mike Chang's ass literally, but Chang doesn't need to know that.

The group is busy getting ready for Sectionals, which is coming up rather quickly. They know they are favorites to win this year because they've won the past two Sectionals, but that doesn't stop them from creating the best set-list and choreography they've ever done.

* * *

Puck tries not to make any friends in the class. But it doesn't help that some of the guys in the class are actually pretty chill. Not the stuck up pricks he thought they were. The squadron commander, Nathan Gilbert, becomes one of Puck's closest friends (after Finn and Mike). He and Nate are also in the same US Government class and they sometimes study together in the library during Study Hall. Puck is actually getting an "A" in that class. In fact, he is getting an "A" in a lot his classes this year.

* * *

Sectionals came and went, New Directions are the reigning champs for three years in a row. It's almost Winter Vacation and Rachel meets him by the boys' locker room in the morning like always. She's quieter than usual.

"Is something wrong Rach?" Puck asks a little concerned by the lack of chatter.

"It's nothing, really," she continues to walk down the hall.

Puck stops and puts his hands on her shoulders, "I think I've known you long enough to know that if your mouth isn't moving, something is wrong."

She tucks her hair behind her ears, "I've been thinking about Regionals, and I keep drawing blanks on how to top our performance from last year. The original songs were such a big hit I can't think of anything that will raise the bar."

"Regionals aren't until March, we've got plenty of time to come up with something."

"That may be true, but it's never too early to start preparing," she looks up at him almost shyly, "Would you want to help me write a song during the Winter Break?"

Rachel notices a change in his face, and she can't quite place the expression so she immediately back tracks, "I mean...you don't have to feel obligated to do it. I'm just a firm believer in the theory that two heads are better than one. But I totally understand if you are otherwise enga..."

"Sure," he says.

Rachel looked up at him with her million Watt smile, " Really?"

"Yeah," he smiles back, "But I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Don't be so modest Noah. Finn told me how you helped him write Pretending in New York."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "So he told you that."


End file.
